


【双桶】草莓牛奶

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右  注意避雷





	【双桶】草莓牛奶

大仓忠义真是个my pace的男人。  
想吃东西的时候不惜开上40分钟车去吃，  
想睡觉的时候不用3秒便能睡着。

连做爱的时候也是。

被推倒在乐屋地板上的时候，横山裕想着。

——————

一个人来乐屋练小号，遇到大仓来练习架子鼓。

你也来练习啊。

嗯。

两个人已经习惯了在乐屋遇到彼此。两个金牛座在人前从来不会去主动讲自己默默做了多少练习，但看看鼓棒的磨损痕迹和又被换下来的小号活塞，其他成员们便明白他们又做了多少努力。

今天大仓状态很好。他脱了鞋，鼓棒在手中舞动，敲击出好听的鼓点。他的汗水顺着脸颊滴下来，在下颚闪闪发亮。

横山停下来休息。  
他喜欢看大仓打鼓的样子。在band的时候他也总是会不自觉地微微向后，看向专注的末子。

情绪高涨起来的时候，大仓会跟着节奏甩起头，被汗水打湿的头发随着动作一下下跃动。然后，他会习惯地抬起下颚角，嘴唇微张，眼神迷离。

好性感。

看着面前的大仓，这个念头从横山的脑子里跳出来，把他自己吓了一跳。

大仓突然停了下来。  
横山看到他的喉结动了一下。

鼓棒被扔到一边，大仓向自己走过来。

———————

我想做。

撑在自己身上的末子用撒娇的语气说。  
语气那么理所当然，像在说想吃拉面一样平常。

横山没有回话。

让我做嘛。

习惯了横山的别扭被动，不等横山回答，大仓伸手探向他的下身。

什么嘛。yoko不是早就勃起了嘛。

大仓看着横山，露出得逞的笑。

横山红了脸，低头不去看他。

怪不得刚刚用那种眼神看着我。话说回来，换作是谁，看到那种眼神都会想做的吧。

自己究竟露出了怎样的眼神呢。

大仓覆上横山的嘴唇。像品尝布丁一般细细舔弄。横山被他弄得心痒痒，伸手推了他一下。

yoko的嘴唇好像草莓布丁呀。好可爱。

为什么一定要用食物做比喻啊。

横山忍不住吐槽。

当然是因为想吃掉了。

末子不假思索地回答，露出坏坏的笑。

谁能想到，当年那个不良一样的大哥，现在脸红红的被我压在身下呢。

横山的脸变得更红了。  
大仓总是在这种时候格外话多。

他扭过头小声咕哝：

要做就快点做。

面前的末子笑得灿烂。他俯下身，一寸寸吻着身下人的白皙皮肤。

今天横山穿的是长袖衬衫。大仓伸出手，一颗颗解开他胸前的纽扣，但却在解开第三颗扣子后停下。

yoko好白，好像是用牛奶做的呢。

大仓做爱时喜欢对方穿着衣服。  
他觉得想象被衣服遮住的地方会更加性感。

他微微眯起眼，欣赏横山从被解开的领口露出的白皙脖颈和锁骨。  
三颗扣子的位置刚刚好，从大仓的角度刚好可以看到横山的浅褐色乳珠在衬衫边缘半露半掩。  
大仓心痒痒地吻上横山的锁骨，然后慢慢向下。

让我来尝尝牛奶里的小巧克力好～不好吃。

大仓吻上横山的乳尖，让横山的身体颤抖了一下。

这里也变得硬硬的呢。yoko是有多想要我啊。

被调侃的横山有些羞恼。但他没有否认，只是恨恨地说了声吵死了。

看了看别扭的横山，大仓突然很想欺负他。

他从横山的身上离开，躺到一边。

怎…怎么了？

横山起身，疑惑地看向大仓，语气有些不安。

刚刚打鼓有点累了。而且我饿了。  
yoko来帮我做吧。

又是理所当然的表情，带着几分撒娇。  
横山有些恼火。但被撩拨得不上不下的身体却不听话地想向大仓靠近。

快点，欧尼酱。

大仓很会料理。什么样的食材到了他手中都会被处理妥帖，成为一道美味的菜品。

大仓也很懂如何料理面前这位傲娇别扭的横山。  
长末关系真的很妙，只要他用撒娇的语气叫出“欧尼酱”，横山99%都会乖乖向自己投降。

横山一脸不爽，用力坐到大仓身上，被坐疼的大仓委屈的抱怨起来。然后横山弯下腰，用嘴唇把大仓的埋怨堵回了喉咙里。

舌头与舌头交缠，两个人有些贪婪地攫取着彼此。

横山向下吻过他最喜欢的大仓的下颌线条。被解开的衬衫滑落下来，斜斜地挂在肩头。

大仓抬手抚弄横山的乳尖。横山很敏感，稍稍的轻抚就会让他发出轻轻的呻吟声。

横山开始帮大仓脱掉衣服。  
和大仓不同，他喜欢皮肤紧贴皮肤的感觉。  
感受着对方的温度，嗅着对方的气味，会让他觉得自己真的是在活着。

大仓最近有在健身，腰部的人鱼线又明显起来。横山低头去吻那漂亮的线条。

yoko，我想进去。  
快点准备好。

横山想要苦笑。这个被宠坏的末子连做爱也这样my pace。有时心血来潮把他压在身下做到他站都站不起来，有时又像今天完全off要横山一个人主导。不过他已经习惯了。谁叫把末子溺爱成这样的人，就是他呢。

横山从包里拿出润滑液，脱下自己的裤子。

一旁的大仓坐起来，饶有兴致的看着横山为接下来的事情做好准备。  
横山背对着他，开始让自己放松。

转过来嘛。  
我想看到欧尼酱的表情啊。

一句简单的对白却让横山染上一层红晕。他犹豫了一下，还是转了过来，面对大仓。

只让yoko自己做太无聊了，我也来帮忙吧。  
接下来我来指挥yoko的动作，yoko要按我说的做哦。

别闹了啊。

横山觉得今天的大仓坏心眼异常多。

反正我要说了，做不做是yoko的事。

真是个任性的家伙。横山想。

yoko，玩弄自己的乳尖给我看。

横山顿了一下，还是乖乖伸手抚上自己的乳尖。

要想着你最喜欢的，我平时抚弄你的方式哦。

刚刚的动作使横山的衬衫扣子又解开了几颗，滑滑的衬衫已经落到腰间，因为手臂扯住袖子才没有完全滑落。

横山想了想，先是在乳晕处轻轻划圈，然后掐起乳尖有些用力的揉捏。在大仓的面前想象着他而玩弄自己，羞耻感让横山的感觉更加敏锐。他发出快乐的吐息。

原来yoko喜欢我这样做啊。

大仓也脱下了裤子，开始套弄自己的分身。横山看着大仓的动作，不自觉把手伸向后穴。

等等，我还没让yoko这样做呢。  
左手接着现在的动作再用力一点，右手食指和中指伸到自己的嘴里搅动，想象是我在吻你。

横山听话地照做了。  
他不知道现在自己的样子有多么诱人。若不是有想要继续欣赏横山抚慰自己的样子这一信念在支撑，大仓早就要扑上去把他吃干抹净。

好了。过来离我近一点，开始准备后面吧。

横山跪着走到大仓面前。大仓立刻咬住了横山的乳尖，让横山发出快乐的悲鸣。

横山挤出润滑液。  
太过强烈的欲望让他的动作变得激烈，他不小心挤的多了一点。  
横山把手指插入后穴。手指和润滑液在狭窄的甬道中挤出粘稠的声音，过多的润滑液顺着大腿流下，滴在地板上。

大仓舔吸着横山的乳尖。他将自己的阴茎与横山的抵在一起，用手慢慢套弄。

几处敏感被同时进攻，横山几乎就要释放出来。他不自觉地扭动着腰，喉咙深处溢出舒服的呻吟。

可在他颤抖着就要射出的时候，却被大仓用手堵住了前端。

再等等嘛。  
我们一起舒服啊。

让脱力的横山躺在地上，大仓分开横山的双腿，慢慢进入他的身体。

啊，yoko的里面好舒服。  
好像牛奶软糖，把我包裹的紧紧的呢。

听着让人害羞的话，横山在大仓刚刚深入了几下就不争气的射了出来。

点点白浊喷在自己的胸前、小腹，还有大仓的身上。

这么快就投降可不行呀。

大仓没有停下下半身的动作，身下横山的身体却刚刚释放而过分敏感，大仓一动，他不由得缩成一团。

啊啊啊不行夹得好疼，yoko你放松一点啦。

大仓抱住横山，让他慢慢放松下来，然后扶住横山的双腿，缓慢的在他身体里探索。

温柔的动作让横山刚刚释放过的身体再次热起来。

自己弄前面。

又是一道指令。但横山很乐意执行。  
刚刚释放过一次让他的意识被情欲占领。  
他顺从的抚上自己半勃的阴茎，开始套弄。

同时，大仓也加快了下身的动作。

粗大的阴茎一下下撞击着自己的身体深处，喘息了太久，他听到自己发出的声音开始有些嘶哑。横山微微睁开眼，模糊的视线中是大仓性感的脖颈和下颌角。他觉得自己的身体又热了几分，容纳大仓的地方不自觉收紧。

大仓有些粗暴地侵入着横山的身体。比横山小4岁，他的体能要好的多。  
早已被面前年长者的媚态勾得神魂颠倒，他开始恣意地发泄着自己的欲望，看身下的男人因自己而迷乱疯狂，丢掉无谓的自尊和倔强。

啊…欧尼酱…最高…

耳边响起大仓性感的低沉声音，像一阵电流穿过横山的身体。横山不小心发出一声自己也没听过的娇吟，微微弓起身体。

欧尼酱…一起…

大仓抱紧横山，用力吸吻住他的脖颈，在横山的体内释放。感觉到热热的液体侵入自己身体深处，横山也忍不住再次射了出来。

二人拥抱着喘息，大仓好像听到横山用很小的声音说：好き。

————————

穿好衣服的横山觉得有些尴尬。

大仓看了横山一眼，突然神色有些慌张。

yoko…真的抱歉！

哈？

看向镜子，横山发现自己雪白的脖颈多了一颗殷红的草莓。

你这个家伙！懂不懂适可而止啊！

啊啊对不起！我来想办法！

第二天的节目录制，横山戴上了一条绿色的丝巾。


End file.
